Staff Room
by Laurenke1
Summary: What is Harry Potter doing in the Staff Room? Doesn’t he know that no student is allowed in their unless it is under special circumstances? But is giving your lover good news considered special circumstances or not special enough? slash and smut


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Alright seeing as I tried NANOWRIMO and decided not to go through with it, I found some joy in making this delightful little story. I hope you like it as well. If you want to see my attempt at the NANOWRIMO posted just tell me and I'll see what I can come up. Let's begin.**

**Title: The Staff Room.**

**Summary: What is Harry Potter doing in the Staff Room? Doesn't he know that no student is allowed in their unless it is under special circumstances? But is giving your lover good news considered special circumstances or can we count upon the hero to make them even more special? **

**Warning: slash**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape**

**Author: Laurenke1**

Severus Snape was a man who liked to surround himself with silence. He had lived most of his life in action and thus in private and in a time of peace, and after spending 20 odd years as spy, he deserved peace, he liked to surround himself with as little noise as possible.

Now it was practical impossible for things to be completely silent when one taught at a school filled with a 1000 students that learned how to control their magic. There were bangs, shouts and laughter and even in his office and his private quarters Severus couldn't completely escape these noises.

_Well, the little fact of his private quarters had more to do that you had to give one student your password, well I suppose you can always change it._

Even as fine school such as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it was quite common that students were noisier when they returned from their Christmas break and saw their friends and class mates again. So Severus had done the only thing that he could have done under the circumstances and he had hid out in the Staff Room.

It wasn't often that he had one of these moments even as a private man as himself. But Severus snarled at the students and hoped that the dunderheads understood that now was not a good time to try and invoke his ire. His birthday was quick approaching and if the jolly season was not enough to put Severus in an ill mood it was the mere mentioning of his birthday.

So it was with a great sigh that Severus installed himself in the deserted Staff Room in a comfortable armchair by the fire with a nice cup of tea and a good book. Anybody who dared to disturb him now would feel the end of his wand, Headmistress of a school or not.

On this final day of the Christmas Break all students should be returning and playing about in the snow outside or stress over their homework that they should have done already. But Severus wasn't even thinking about the students or one student in particular, no way.

He allowed himself a small smile and opened his book. Severus Snape was not an optimistic man by nature, nobody would be after they had seen and been through what he had seen and done, but he fully believed that he could spend the rest of the afternoon here reading without anybody to disturb him. But as these things usually went, the moment Severus found himself thinking this was the moment that he was proven to be wrong by the Universe, or rather Harry Potter.

"Professor Snape, can I have a word with you?" The messy haired, green eyes, 18 year old teenager poked his head around the open door. Severus' eyes narrowed in a glare as he snapped.

"No, Potter, you cannot. This is the Staff Room and I do not have the time. Can't it wait till I hold my office hours? What is so important that you have to barge in here and impose yourself on my time?" He looked up just in time to see the green eyes widen slightly. Really, after so many years Potter should be used to his acid tongue.

Potter stepped into the room as he nervously fidgeted with his hands and spoke to his shoes. "Well, sir, this is about your birthday and I…I've something important to tell you…."

Severus was out of his seat in a moment as he slammed the door shut. He had the good grace to look out into the corridor to see if anybody else had overheard the terribly word. He turned back to Potter to push the slender body of the Hero of the Wizarding World against the bookshelves as he hissed.

"Impertinent brat! You are not to repeat that word in relation to me again in the corridor is that understood…"

"Or what are you going to do to me?"

"Oh shush you!"

His dark eyes were mapping the handsome face of the younger wizard he knew so very well. He had seen it in all different facial features after all, in pain, in happiness, in bliss and in ecstasy. Right now as the green eyes darkened with arousal, they still seemed uncertain as Potter chewed on his lip.

Severus' sure hands sought their prize as they travelled down the firm and narrow chest. They paused in their exploration as he encountered something strange. By the widening of the beautiful green eyes Severus knew that he was correct.

His hands splayed over the gentle swelling that he could feel through the thin jumper Harry wore. His black gaze met the green eyes steadily as he asked. "That doesn't belong there. Your stomach is supposed to be flat unless you overindulged a lot at Christmas."

"You didn't see for me for two weeks and a lot can change during two weeks." Harry mumbled softly.

"Oh such as?" Severus' voice was filled with amusement as his fingers crept beneath the jumper. It was good to see that Harry was putting on a little weight. His questing fingers encountered a shirt underneath the jumper and Severus swore under his breath. Hadn't he taught his brat not to wear clothes underneath his clothes?

"Such as that one can begin to show." Harry's voice was steady but his gaze was less so. The green eyes were rising up to meet Severus' dark ones expectantly. Severus' fingers stilled against the soft bump as he whispered.

"But for something to show there has to be something growing in there. Is there growing something in there, Harry?" His voice didn't crack once and for that Severus was proud because he felt extremely shaky.

Harry only nodded once, looking away before Severus asked. "Since when have you known?"

"The last day before the break. That was what I was trying to tell you but Professor McGonagall insisted that I had to hurry up and leave. She wouldn't hear any excuse."

Severus frowned. Potter had called out his name in the Great Hall when all the students were getting ready to go down to the train station. Severus had intended to drag Potter off for a more private goodbye but Minerva had beat him to it and had shuffled Potter out of the castle, despite the heated protest.

At first Severus had been amused during dinner that evening that Harry had gotten so attached at him and the casual sex they had been having but when he caught the disapproving glance from Poppy Pomfrey towards Minerva McGonagall he had become alarmed.

It had appeared that he should have put his foot down and had told the old bat that he insisted Potter stay with him during the holiday season. His hand clenched in the fabric and Potter hissed sharply. Severus looked up to see that the younger male was pale as he asked. "What is the matter?"

"That scent, it is making me ill." Severus frowned as he sniffed. His sensitive nose caught the scent of the sandwich he had requested from the house elves as an afternoon snack. Harry was looking paler by the second and he clasped a hand to his mouth.

Severus Banished the sandwich, taking Harry by the hand as he walked towards the armchair in front of the fire.

"The restroom is the other way…" The younger male began to protest but Severus shook his head firmly. Potter was looking deceivably greener but Severus knew he could always conjure a bowl. He installed himself in the chair, ignoring the faint yelp as he pulled Potter down in his lap.

He wrapped one around the thickening waist of his lover so Harry wasn't going to go wandering and his other hand immediately dived back beneath the jumper but this time Severus set out to feel actual skin instead of fabric beneath his hands. He was soon successful; Potter squirming against him but Severus merely laid his hand over the gentle swelling he could cup with one hand.

He waited for Harry to still but it wasn't long until he was rewarding. Apparently sensing that Severus meant no harm, Harry relaxed and slowly the tension left his body. The messy haired teenager staggered with relief against Severus as Severus asked.

"And there is only one in there, isn't there?" Harry nodded against his shoulder as he joked.

"Why, you can't handle more?"

"I handle you remarkably well if I say so myself and besides if this child is going to be build up on attributes I value in us both then I suppose I can be forced to put up with it."

"You would?" Harry sounded surprised and Severus glanced down. The curious green eyes were peering up at his own and Severus smirked.

"Surely you realized how this child came into being?"

"Well, yeah but we've done it like a million times and everything well according to plan then." Harry sputtered. Severus frowned. Apparently the charlatan that called herself a mediwitch had not explained anything to his brat. Mentally cursing her, Severus allowed his fingers to stroke the warm skin where his child grew as he said.

"Male pregnancies are rare and without a spell and a potion they are rarer still. It takes two strong wizards that bear strong affection for one another to even make it happen naturally. This does not just happen to everybody, Harry. The circumstances have to be ideal…"

"You mean…you mean that you have to love each other?" There was a breathless quality to Harry's tight voice. Severus merely nodded and then Harry sat up abruptly, dislodging Severus' arm that was draped across his shoulder as he asked. "You love me?"

The voice sounded so small that Severus couldn't bear it to be mean now so he merely took Harry's hand in his free hand and kissed the knuckles as he softly said. "I suppose the romantic fools would call it that, yes."

He had not been prepared for the brilliant smile as Harry said, green eyes shining. "Well, good, because I love you too." And Severus found that as Harry cuddled in again perhaps he could just be bothered to spend some time with somebody else if these were the rewards as he tightened his arms around the delicious body in his arms.

Hp

Severus tried to urge the book he was levitating in the air to turn a page so he could continue reading when the door to the staff room opened. Severus glanced up and smirked, ah, just the witch he wanted to see.

"Oh, I see that you have managed to locate Harry Potter. Well, done, Severus but would you be so kind to tell me why he is in the Staff Room and sitting upon your lap?" Minerva McGonagall's disapproving glance didn't make Severus flush once.

"Well, it is only natural that the one carrying a child should feel emotional at times and may need to have support from his partner, who am I to deny Mr. Potter?" His hand stroked Harry's enlarged stomach, wondering if he could feel a kick yet. His hand hadn't moved all afternoon as Harry dozed upon his lap.

At one point his legs got a little bit sleepy with the increasing weight of the savior of the wizarding world but one featherlight charm later and Severus could get back to reading and enjoying the closeness with Harry.

"Pregnant…" Minerva's eyes widened and Severus allowed himself a smirk. He had always enjoyed startling her. She swayed and with an alarming sense Severus snapped.

"Sit down, you foolish cat! Have you puked up too many hairballs and forgotten your age?" Her eyes narrowed in a glare as the Headmistress sank down in a chair and Severus gestured with his wand to send a cup of tea her way. Harry shifted in his lap but the younger male merely nuzzled Severus' neck and slept on, oblivious to the tender gaze send his way.

"But how could this have happened…?" Minerva took a sip of her tea and Severus' smirk turned positively devilish as he said.

"Surely you know _how _it happened, Minerva or is that a lesson that I need to teach you?"

"Severus Snape, I know very well _how _children come into being, you foolish man, I was merely enquiring to how it happened because for a natural male pregnancy, which I assume this is, to happen there must be strong feelings of love between the couple."

"And you doubt that I'm capable of this?" His voice dropped dangerously.

"No, Severus, I merely doubted if you were capable of it with a Potter. Your history with the Potter is explosive to say the least." Drowning her tea mug, Minerva Summoned something stronger. Severus declined. "I did not know that you bore such feelings towards Harry Potter."

"Neither did I." Severus confessed, glancing down at the sleeping teenager in his arms. Now that he knew the truth however it all made sense, the sickness in the morning, the tiredness, the tender nipples and all the other changes that now made perfect sense.

He pressed a kiss against Harry's temple, burying his nose there and smelling in the scent of Harry's shampoo. He had never said it out loud but the frequent visits of Harry to the dungeon for 'remedial lessons' had turned into the highlights of Severus' life. He had been toying with the idea that instead of placing Potter out in the corridor after each nightly visit, next time he would ask the younger male to stay the night.

But there hadn't been a next time. Minerva had whisked Harry away to the Weasleys for the Christmas break and Severus had been unable to even say a goodbye, let alone gift Potter with a present.

"I'm sorry, Severus, for what happened earlier. Poppy came to visit me today when she came back from her own vacation to lecture me on the importance of allowing Harry to talk to you. If I had known what he wanted to tell you I would not have done so." Severus nodded in acceptance to her apology and Minerva took a sip of her brandy as she asked.

"What will you do now, Severus?"

"Well, seeing as we're out in the open, I would request that Harry is welcomed to stay with me in my quarters if he is agreeable to the idea…"

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Perhaps you would be so kind to ask me first." Harry's sleepy voice teased the tender flesh of Severus' throat as the younger male moved. Harry yawned but settled back in obvious comfort on Severus' lap. Within a moment he piped up and whispered eyes wide.

"Oh, am I not to heavy?" The younger male chewed on his lip but the green eyes were hesitant and Severus forced a smile to his face. He was normally not a person who smiled a lot or did any sort of happiness at all but he knew from Harry's childhood that he needed reassurance, and now most of all.

So he stroked Harry's stomach lovingly and used his free hand to stroke Harry's cheek as he said. "You could not look lovelier to me then you're doing right now." He leaned in and whispered his voice so low that only Harry could hear him. "You look delicious as you fill out with my child. I can just picture you on the bed, naked, aroused and with a big belly that you can stroke with your hands, urging me on…"

Harry's cheeks were tainted pink but the green eyes darkened again and Severus could feel the ideas in his mind taking shape of how he could reassure Harry of his affection and show his young wizard just how delicious he was to Severus.

He nudged Harry out of his lap and rose, brushing his robes down so they hid his erection. He pushed Harry back in the chair and extended a hand to Minerva. "Headmistress, I think that it is time that you go and inspect the students to see if they have all returned from their holidays well and safe. You would not want them to get into any trouble and break Hogwarts down now would you?"

"Severus Snape, what are you up to?" Minerva protested as he led her to the door and opened it for her. Severus glanced back at Harry and said.

"Oh, I need to reassure somebody." And with another wicked smirk he closed the door in her face. Adding a Locking and warding spell Severus advanced on Harry. His prowl made his young lover look up expectantly. Severus smirked. Harry caressed his belly and Severus placed his hands on the armrest of the chair, leaning in so that he could kiss Harry.

He was so close that his breathing was fanning Harry's face. His young wizard ached up to meet Severus' lips and the small belly pressed against Severus' chest as Harry shuffled closer. Severus devoured Harry's lips, pulling the brat to him as he sought more closeness.

"Undress!" He ordered harshly and after a quick look around Harry hurried to obey. The Gryffindor kicked his shoes off and had his jumped pulled over his head within moments. The shirt he wore underneath followed within moments and Severus allowed his eyes to caress the naked flesh.

Harry's chest was tanned from the Quidditch he had played in the weekends but Severus was pretty sure that Harry hadn't been playing any Quidditch during the holidays. He wondered how Harry had explained his condition to the Weasleys, it would have been hard to hide even under all the baggy shirts the younger male was so keen on wearing.

Severus' eyes drifted lower to see the small curve that had replaced the flat stomach he loved to caress with his tongue and hands. He cupped it, gently placing his fingers around it before he slowly bend over to kiss the enlarged skin, feeling hands tangle in his hair.

He glanced up at Harry to see the beautiful smile cross the full lips. His own lips curved into a smile before he rose up to kiss Harry, pulling his young lover towards him. Severus deepened their kiss when he pinched a nipple and Harry yelped. His other hand came to rest upon a denim clad thigh and he could feel the bulge in Harry's pants.

_Good lord, will the boy never cease to amaze me? Normally he has the __stamina of youth but it seems like those pregnancy hormones are kicking in incredibly early…_

There was a whooshing sound and Severus' eyes grew large.

"Mr. Potter, you were not to Vanish our clothing!" He hissed, resting the urge to conjure blankets to cover himself. What if somebody walked in now and saw them sitting here like this? Now only would Harry's condition be clear for all to see but the first thing that the rest of the faculty would see was his skinny white arse, it was not a sight that Severus wanted anybody to see, well except Harry.

"I just thought that it would make things go faster. I need you, Severus." Harry's were the color of Slytherin green and Harry smiled at him before the Gryffindor slid closer as he kissed Severus, reaching one hand to stroke Severus' half hard penis.

"Oh you do, do you?" Severus' eyed Harry with a smirk. It wasn't often that his little lion was this aggressive but Severus decided that he liked it. "Well, how quick should we make it then? You do realize that somebody could walk in on any moment. Tell me what you want. Harry." He purred.

"Take me, Sev, make me scream…make me scream your name." Precome was already dripping from Harry's eager prick and Severus knew that Harry didn't need much then his touch to come. He got up from his crouch. Normally he would have banned any public displays of affection or that came even remotely close and making love to Harry in the staff room while anybody who walked in could clearly see that Harry was pregnant certainly ranged on the public displays of affections.

But there was a part of him who was excited. Severus had always wanted a lover who wasn't afraid to be seen with Severus, even if this was pushing the boundaries a little bit, but he had never allowed himself to dream, knowing that his past and his looks would never attract the kind of suitor he wanted.

"Then your wish is my command." He softly said, leaning down to fondle Harry's stomach. Harry gasped his skin obviously sensitive and Severus settled himself besides the aroused teenager. He leaned forward as he licked at Harry's ear, whispering. "Tell me what you want, Harry, besides screaming my name…"

"I want to ride your cock. I want to look into your eyes and you when I come and shout out your name, coating your stomach in my semen as you empty yourself in me." Severus' breathing hitching. It seemed that his minx knew just what he wanted. He smirked, who was he to deny Harry?

He licked Harry's ear shell, nibbling on his earlobe as he whispered. "Then who am I to deny you?"

That was the moment that Harry pounced. Severus had known that his seeker was fast but he had never anticipated how fast. He felt like a snitch as Harry's sure hands stroked his eager prick and then Harry whispered the lubrication spell Severus had taught him to stretch himself.

The next moment Harry had aligned Severus' cock with his stretched hole and even before Severus could utter a respond or lend a hand Harry had speared himself to the root. Severus' gasped, hands holding Harry's hips to steady the eager younger male.

"You sly little minx, you just wanted to display yourself for all to see, didn't you? Potters and their voyeurism tendencies…." Severus hissed sharply as Harry lifted himself up and dropped down again, mewling softly in pleasure.

Keeping his hands steady on Harry's hips, Severus pulled Harry to him as he kissed his lover hungrily. Harry's erect prick was digging in Severus' stomach but the soft bulge where their child was growing was not yet big enough to get in the way even when Severus could clearly feel it. He loved the feeling of it against his firm stomach, in knowing that what they had created and had was real.

Severus could feel the tension on himself building. Normally they would take the time to bring each other to fulfillment but this was so arousing to have Harry in completely control and when Harry threw back his head and Severus merely touched one hand to Harry's prick, the younger male climaxed with a shout.

"Oh Severus!" The clenching muscles and the shout made Severus come himself. His climax was short but strong as he emptied himself in Harry. His young wizard tried to catch himself as he collapsed in Severus' arms but Severus brushed a kiss against Harry's sweaty forehead. His breathing was quick but the sense of embarrassment was quicker as he realized that if he wanted to indulge in after cuddles with Harry, it would be better if they were dressed.

He suggested as much to Harry and the younger male blinked up at his sleepily but smiled none the less. It was easier then whispering a spell since that was all it took for them to be cleaned and dressed again. With a soft muttered word, Severus enlarged the chair to a couch as he sat in one corner, Harry cuddled up against him as his young wizard drifted off with his head pillowed on Severus' thigh.

Severus had reopened his book, one hand lazily stroking the messy hair of his beloved as he smiled at the memory they had just made. Severus Snape may be a man who liked to surround himself with silence but since he had been a spy and therefore lived a life full of action, who would judge him if instead of silence, he would chose to fill his life with the happy cries of his child and his beloved Harry?

Nobody because his reputation preceded him and while everybody else may tiptoe around the Potions Master in fear of setting off his temper, Severus knew of one student who never bothered to play by the rules and he would never wished it any other way in his life.

The end

**I hope that you liked it. Now it is back to my regular fics for me. Review of course. **


End file.
